


Time to Go

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Reader-Insert, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’d known Bela would be mad if she saw the marks on your neck.  You hadn’t counted on how mad she’d be when she realized you’d been trying to hide them from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the imagine/prompt [Imagine Bela telling your family that she won’t let them hurt you anymore.](http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/post/116508200511/bela-if-youre-not-careful-you-could-quite</a) for drabble night on [SPNFemslashImagines](http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/).

You’d known Bela would be mad if she saw the marks on your neck. You hadn’t counted on how mad she’d be when she realized you’d been trying to hide them from her.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?” she demanded. “No one wears a scarf, not even a lightweight, pretty one like that, in the middle of August. In Virginia.”

You shrank in on yourself. 

“Y/N,” she said, her expression softening, “how long has this been going on?”

You shrugged. “Since Mom died.”

She rested a hand gently on your shoulder and, when you melted into the touch, drew you into a hug. Her arms were soft but strong and she smelled of jasmine.

“Well, it’s never going to happen again.” Her voice was firm.

“You going to take me away from all this?” you ask with a weak little laugh.

“Yes.”

You looked up at her and found, to your surprise, that she was completely serious.

“I know he’s your father, Y/N, and I know that you love him,” she said. “But he doesn’t deserve your love, and you don’t deserve to be hurt.”

“No one’s ever said that to me,” you whispered.

“Then I guess it’s about time someone did.” She brushed a stray bit of hair away from your eyes and pressed her lips to yours. When she pulled away, she asked, “Is there anything you absolutely need to get out of that house?”

“You mean right now?” you asked, incredulous.

“Y/N, whatever triggered this, and I don’t really care what it was, things will only escalate. Believe me.”

You wanted to say that wasn’t true, but you knew she was right.

“I should at least grab my laptop and a few basics,” you said finally.

“All right.” She looked thoughtful. “Now, or do you want to wait until the house is empty?”

You swallowed. The idea of waiting until Dad was at work tomorrow seemed appealing, but at the same time, it seemed cowardly.

“I guess now?” You didn’t mean for it to come out as a question.

“You have nothing to prove to me, Y/N,” Bela said. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

You hadn’t thought of it in those terms, but you supposed you did want Bela to be proud of you. Besides, if you left without a word, he’d worry. You didn’t want to do that to him, even as your throat still ached under the bruises.

“I’m sure.”

~0~

Getting into the house hadn’t been pretty. Your father had flown into a rage when you’d said you were leaving with Bela. That was really no surprise, considering why he’d tried to choke you last night. He was still yelling a lot of the same things at her that he’d yelled at you.  
“I didn’t raise my daughter to be some dyke! Who do you think you are turning her against her family?”

“It appears you’re doing quite a job of it without any assistance from me.”

The calm firmness in her voice washed over you and strengthened your resolve as you threw your journal into the backpack you’d been shoving clothes into. One last look around the room and you snatched a picture of you and your mom off the dresser before slinging the backpack and laptop case over a shoulder and forcing yourself to walk rather than run down the stairs to join her.

“Come on, Y/N. We don’t want to miss our train,” she said.

You didn’t know anything about a train, but you weren’t going to argue. Your dad’s face was a dark shade of red that never meant anything good. You let Bela steer you out of the front door and down the steps.

“You’ll see,” he said. “You can’t keep my daughter away from me.”

Bela turned back to face him and you couldn’t help but do the same.

“I’d suggest you not underestimate either Y/N or me,” she said. “If you’re not careful, you could quite easily meet the same fate as my parents. They were lovely people, just like you. Now, they’re not.”

A chill ran down your spine, and you weren’t sure if it was Bela’s words or your dad’s glare that caused it.

You weren’t sure how you got in the car or how long Bela had been driving, the purr of the engine lulling you into some kind of fog, when you pulled the picture of you and your mom out of the backpack. You missed her so much, but you were glad she’d never had to see this day. 

“I think she would’ve liked you,” you finally said.

“Of course she would,” Bela replied with a smirk. “Now, where to?”

“You mean you weren’t kidding about the train?”

“Well, I don’t see any reason to give up the car, but I wasn’t kidding about getting out of town.”

You looked out the window and realized that you already didn’t recognize where you were. Bela hadn’t even gone back to her place to get anything. That thought made your heart do funny things in your chest.

“Anywhere you are is good with me,” you answered.

“All right,” she said, “New York it is.”


End file.
